Talk:Lucario VS Renamon/@comment-32599351-20170720224007/@comment-26374068-20170722105918
In no particular order. And I'll only do ones with characters I'm familiar with... #'Ragna the Bloodedge VS Sol Badguy' - Starting my list with a fight I agree with, but was disappointed in the result. I really wanted Ragna to win, but... oh well. #'Mario VS Sonic' - This fight was soooooooo rage-inducing for me. This fight makes me the angriest because Mario was judged solely on his power-ups. Not feats, not abilities... power-ups, and that's it. And they make it look like he's a damn weakling without them! He get horrifically stomped the second he ran out. Yes, I get it, the animation was for entertainment. But that doesn't put it above criticism. Mario becoming dizzy after using the Mega Mushroom? Since when did that ever happen? Not to mention the thing seems rigged in Sonic's favor. Think about it: Sonic was composite, getting everything, even Archie. Mario? His power-ups. Nothing else. And stack that atop of the fact that Wiz stated Mario VS Sonic was his favorite Death Battle, and you can tell there was some outside assistance behind that. What's more is, have you noticed that is one of the absolute worst conclusions of all time? At least with Luigi VS Tails, they tried to explain it, albeit inaccurate. Not only was this inaccurate, but they said, "Sonic's too fast. And Mario still can't win with other power-ups, either. So yeah. Sonic wins." That was literally it! Man, this battle gets me so flustered. It doesn't help that any Sonic fan I meet rubs this battle in my face (hyperbole. Not all, but a large amount). This all combined with the fact with how disrespected Mario is (I mean, I can't feel as bad for Luigi as I can Mario. Luigi gets way too much praise in the fanbase as it is. Mario? Naaaah) and that I am a Mario fan, and you've got my least favorite Death Battle. Ever. #'Luigi VS Tails' - Many reasons for Mario VS Sonic are the same here. Luigi can't tank a boxing glove, base Tails can beat Dimentio now I guess (they literally stated Luigi beat Dimentio. You know--THE GUY WHO SNAPPED AWAY UNIVERSES?!), and somehow lifting ten tons is better than lifting a castle that weighs several millions of tons. They downplayed Luigi so so so much... I mean, he struggles lifting a radish now, guys. What makes me angry about this is... They literally stated Tails' flight was limited. And what does Tails do throughout the whole damn fight? FLY! He lands once in a blue moon, okay?! And Luigi was just acting pathetic! It's like they were making fun of him! Sure, I get it, comical relief. But make Tails have some, too. And don't make it to the point where Luigi is literally an idiot, okay? Oh, and did anyone else notice they liked this fight? You know, with the Bros. losing the DBX as well, I am beginning to believe they have something against Mario and Luigi... #'Bowser VS Ganon' - Whoo boy... This one. Welp, to begin, there's the infamous use of the NLF--Ganondorf only being able to be killed through holy weapons. Ganon VS Superman, anyone? INFINITE POWAH VS PURRRFECT IMMORTALITY! Oh, and I'll be getting to Goku and Superman. The argument that the light was gone from Dry Bowser's eyes = dead was so stupid... what happens when Mario stomps a Dry Bones? Well, they fall apart. And, the light leaves their eyes. What happens next? They come back. Not to mention that, again, all they're doing here is downplaying for the sake of downplay. Even if Bowser did die here (which he didn't, as his skeleton actually moves before Junior throws it into the pot), it wouldn't matter. What they didn't prove is how Ganon can even kill Bowser. In order to get him as Dry Bowser, he'd need to reduce Bowser to a skeleton. Can he do that? We don't know, because they never told us how. And about that "Death Curse"? Yeah, uhh, playing through the first dungeon in Ocarina would reveal that that was a Gohma. One, we don't know for sure if Ganon can just summon one of those. Two, Safety Ring. Three, if Ganon got outside help like that, why couldn't Bowser? He has dozens of things in his body that act as defensive systems. And here's how you know this battle was wrong: the whole research team stated Bowser would win. But they wanted Ganon to win for commemoration of the TP remake. Ho man... way to dick Bowser out of a victory, guys. Not to mention the fact that these two aren't even rivals; they have far better opponents that have actual connections. This was a garbage episode... #'Goku VS Superman 2' - Told you I'd make it here. Anyway... this battle was just a big troll. I swear it was. They didn't wait for Super at all, and their analysis for Goku was literally just, "Oh, so he has a couple God forms now. They're cool, and powerful. Now, ONTO SUPERMAN!" Honestly, at this point in Super, I actually believe Goku beats Superman. But that's my opinion, I guess... either way, the random use of "infinite power" was thrown really stupidly here. Not to mention that both the Specter and book feats have issues. And holding the black hole actually wasn't really that impressive as, one, he struggled, and two, it was tiny and contained within a machine. I mean, seriously... they just threw these feats out in the open based on face value. And them basically saying Goku will never defeat Superman? I'll admit, their ending was inspiring, in a way. But does that put it above criticism? No. I would also like to point out how the entire fight was just a big laughing party at Goku, and MAN... he was WAY out of character. He continues fighting like a damn bloodthirsty monster. That wasn't Goku out there. And the errors where they swapped Goku's hair backwards throughout the whole fight... I mean, come on, man. It was almost embarrassing to watch, as the whole thing just laughed at Goku and ended basically with "Goku won't ever win, get over it." #'Vegeta VS Shadow' - This fight was remarkably boring. There was literally no action, it was them toying with each other. And because this was before Super, I disagree with it. Super Shadow is way stronger and faster. Speaking of fights Shadow wrongfully lost... #'Mewtwo VS Shadow' - Shadow should have literally stomped. Planet in base, Universe+ in Super... way too much for Mewtwo to handle. Not to mention the fact that Shadow has literally resisted mind control and wiping in base form before, so Super Shadow could easily do so. Hell, this fight also poked a lot of fun at Shadow, which I didn't really like at all. Almost making fun of him for his past loss and for being edgy. And my biggest problem? How did Mewtwo even keep up with Shadow? He's FTL in base, and Mewtwo is, like, what... MHS+? I don't recall perfectly, but he sure as hell ain't FTL. And Super Shadow is easily MFTL+. Even going by face value, Shadow's Chaos Control activates faster than Mewtwo's mind wipe. It took Mewtwo, like, somewhere around ten seconds to wipe minds in the anime. It took Shadow four seconds to activate Chaos Control in Shadow the Hedgehog. Seriously, this fight was beyond wrong. #'Starscream VS Rainbow Dash' - To appease fans and inaccurate by... like, A LOT. #'Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black' - I don't like their singing. As a matter of fact, I hate their singing. But was this really called for? It was nothing but brutally murdering two real, human beings for kicks. This is different in fiction or for actors, since they're made for situations like these. But two random people that are hated for their singing? Really? And then you're going to throw in five other people as well? I didn't find this humorous at all--this was just disrespectful. #'Eggman VS Wily' - I don't like the lazy result. I did enjoy the battle--very much so, in fact. I believe it to be one of the best. And this is just my opinion, but I believe Zero should have been included, since he was once on Wily's side. But that's me. And we see who'd win between Zero and Metal Sonic (I agree with that battle, but its reasoning? Nope). Without Zero though, Eggman would win with Metal Sonic. But I didn't like the joke with Metal killing everyone and being the winner. #'Link VS Cloud' - Okay, seriously... first, about the Jenova Cells. The Master Sword targeting those is mere speculation; a theory. The Master Sword was always used to defeat a person that was evil (such as Ganon, yet it won’t even effect Twinrova) and, even with that in mind, one slash or even two or three is nowhere near enough to take Ganon down. It is never shown being used to kill a person who is good at heart but has some “evil” within them. Every living person (realistically) has some sort of evil within them--does this mean the Master Sword is their bane?! Thus, the fair and logical thing to assume is that the Master Sword would affect Cloud no more than a normal sword. And while Link gets ten generations of abilities, Cloud was limited to just two Materia because they have him only using his base weapon in the game FFVII, the Buster Sword. Not Ultima Weapon, which has way more material slots, or the Fusion Sword from Advent Children which gives him several weapons in one--nope, just his plain old Buster Sword. This greatly cheated him out of tons of abilities, like Cure and so on. There were countless things Cloud didn't use just because of this limit, while Link could use EVERYTHING from any generation that they saw fit to use. Well, now this fight is definitely wrong, since they said the Hylian Shield was indestructible. Breath of the Wild exists now. And they clearly display Advent Children clips in Cloud's analysis, meaning he should have the Fusion Sword… odd how he didn't. How is it fair at all to fuse all Links into one, overstate his abilities, and then stick Cloud with his base weapon?! I mean, shit, we have High 4-C, Relativistic Composite Link against 4-B, FTL+ Cloud anyway, so this battle was outright wrong. And you can see they wanted Cloud to lose--mocking him for his haircut, calling his Limit Breaks "emo-charged..." They need to start hiding their bias more. #'Pikachu VS Blanka' - Mainly for everyone else's reasons. #'Goku VS Superman' - I can bring myself to agree with this one, believe it or not. But not for their downplay reasons. Halving Super Saiyan's speed so Goku is slower? How did that get past editing? #'Ryu Hayabusa VS Strider Hiryu' - I disagree massively with this one... Ryu is planet level with a few weapons, MHS, so he isn't far behind in speed and, man, is he chock-full of hax. Should have won with that alone. #'Terminator VS Robo-Cop' - They downplayed Terminator here, but... at that time, Robo-Cop might win. As of now, with Genesys, I completely disagree with that fight. I also despised the luck within the battle. Again, not above criticism. Terminator running out of bullets just in time, Robo-Cop's bullets avoiding Terminator's and somehow plugging the barrel... no, I really didn't like that. #'Ryu VS Scorpion' - I disagree majorly with this fight, believe it or not. I believe Ryu should have won. Other than that, there was no bias, and the animation was short, but really good. So yeah. #'Kirby VS Majin Buu' - Kirby stomps so easily. But not for their reasons. Their reasoning and research was really bad. To where they heavily downplayed both fighters. But the animation was really good! Loved that part. #'Gaara VS Toph' - Lots of downplay. I mean, they gave Toph feats from her child self and old self, then made her the more agile child self. Gaara was really downplayed, and they mentioned his demon, but didn't include it... like, at all... #'Guts VS Nightmare' - Building level Nightmare and Night Terror, guys! And did you notice how the same logic for Ganon wasn't applied for Nightmare!? :D #'Yang VS Tifa' - Can literally be debunked through its own analyses. Not only that, but filthy advertisement. Also, just a small note: Yang was WAY out of character. I met a RWBY fan that went in rooting for Yang, and came out hoping for Tifa to win. Yang was a literal sociopath. #'Mega Man VS Astro Boy' - Major downplay on Mega Man. I mean, they literally pulled the weight of the castle out of nowhere so they could say a boat weighs more than a mountain. And Mega Man's black holes aren't real, but Superman's are? Really? Come on, this isn't supposed to be logical... aww man, I guess I can't talk. I believe those black holes are real. #'The Joker VS Needles Kane' - I disagree heavily with this one. Sure, Needles is a psychopath. But he's always went straight in for the kill, and has yet to fool around. And not only this, but did you know that in the Playstation All-Stars fighting game, Needles was comparable to Kratos? I mean, sure, you might not include that. Even without it, Sweet Tooth is way stronger than Joker, and would easily kill him in one hit. Needles himself is very powerful as well, and actually, IMO, around Joker's level. I'll admit, the Laughing Gas would likely let Joker win. But I believe Needles would have already killed Joker by the time he thought to use it. :/ #'Tracer VS Scout' - Mostly for other people's reasons. #'Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie' - Boring, uninteresting idea, I couldn't find it funny, personally, and... stomp. #'Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake' - Massively disagree. And like Wither pointed out--all Nathan was doing was running, and he was way out of character, too. #'Sub-Zero VS Glacius' - Even though I like Sub-Zero more, he definitely should have lost this. Plus, the animation was arguably one of the worst they've done in a loooong time. #'Android 18 VS Captain Marvel' - I disagree with her beating Binary, but I agree with 18 winning against base. But... the downplay was major. Building level, possibly planet level... Wow... Oh man... now that I've had my conniption, I hope you'll excuse me.